


Job. 1056

by lizloz



Category: ATEEZ (Band), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Eighties, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizloz/pseuds/lizloz
Summary: ‘You know what to do, get in, complete the assignment, get out.’ It was so simple.But not this time.---Hongjoong works for the Commission. All his life he has been a trained assassin - and a good one at that. He thinks his 1056th job will be like all of the others. But Hongjoong is in for a surprise.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Job. 1056

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely based around concepts from the Umbrella Academy, so I included it in the tags, but there are no characters from it. Basically a partially inspired au. 
> 
> I'm also a sucker for time travel and eighties Seongjoong so...
> 
> P.S This fic came into my mind when I listened to Reckless (with TTG) by Monsta X - so I recommend that you listen to it too whilst reading.

_‘You know what to do, get in, complete the assignment, get out.’ It was so simple._

_But not this time. ___

__——_ _

__Thud. Our feet hit the concrete with the same satisfying sound, the landing I had perfected over hundreds, no thousands, of jobs. Hazel brushed down his collar matter-of-factly and nodded his head.  
“Let’s do this,”_ _

__June 18th 1987. The summer was already approaching in sunny North Carolina. As we made our way out onto the street, children were playing on the sidewalks, lulled away from their homes by the warm air and sunlight that still permeated even in the later hours of the evening. I unbuttoned one button around my collar and loosened my tie, already feeling relaxed.  
“I always liked the eighties.” I muttered to myself. Hazel gave me a sideways glance and shook his head.  
“Too much synth,” he replied. As if on cue a car drove past, blasting what sounded like Rick Astley. My partner stared at it in pure disbelief, causing me to laugh loudly and him to scowl at me._ _

__“Where is the safe house?” I asked. Checking the interface of his watch, Hazel pinpointed the location on the GPS and nodded.  
“Three blocks down. Want me to go check it out?” He motioned towards the large briefcase I was holding and I instantly handed it over.   
“Sure. I’ll assess the local environment.” It was nice to have a partner like this. Hazel never asked too many questions, or got too involved with the cases. With any luck we would have this finished in a matter of days. Maybe hours. As I watched him head off down the street, I turned and assessed the sight before me. Seemed like a pretty sleepy town.   
“Well Greensboro,” I murmured to myself, “It’s time to meet Hongjoong.”_ _

__*_ _

__As I entered each shop, it became apparent that the locals were used to strangers coming into town, but perhaps not so smartly dressed.  
“Why hello there!” A woman had exclaimed as I had entered her flower shop, “What’s a fine man like you doin’ here in my lil’ old flower shop? Here on business? Or buying something for your girl back home?” When I had smiled her hand had rushed up to her chest, fingers clutching tightly together like something from a movie. For the sake of civility I had purchased a single rose, then given it to a homeless person in the alleyway nearby. Perhaps we hadn’t been quite spot on with our clothing. _ _

__*_ _

__By the time I reached the soda parlour at the end of the street, I was pretty sure news would be travelling fast about the guy in the suit. This could be a good thing - drawing our target out early. I had a feeling though, it was probably just going to be annoying._ _

__Pushing open the door the tinkling of the bell rang out and several people turned to look at me as I entered. It was a classic affair - long counter with shiny metal inlay, rotatable bar stools that were attached to the ground, a jukebox humming away in the corner. I was almost tapping my finger to the beat as I strolled over to one of the vacant stools, sat down and began to peruse the menu.  
“Hmm…” I could hear a few faint whispers coming from the booths in the far corner of the room - sounded like high school girls. Luckily girls never distracted me from my missions - it was one of the reasons why I was one of the most highly rated agents in the Commission. The menu was adorned with low quality pictures of most of the drinks, so I squinted to make them out and was still deciding when a voice filtered through the plastic towards me.  
“Good evening sir, what can I do you for?” I was about to make some dry comment, titling the menu down so I could address the person about to take my order, before suddenly every piece of saliva in my mouth dried up._ _

__There, in front of me, was possibly the most beautiful person I had ever seen._ _

__He was young - had to be in his late teens - still blessed with youthful skin and energy in his posture, but his cheekbones were refined, growing into his adult self. His hair was coiffed into the fashionable pompadour style, although I noticed that several strands had escaped their hairspray prison and fallen down towards his deep brown eyes. The diner uniform he was wearing seemed a little tight, stretching marvellously over broad shoulders, and tapering down to a waist made smaller by the apron tied around it. All of this analyzation happened in the same amount of time it would take me to dispatch a target - except this time it was me that was the one being dispatched. In a matter of seconds I had been completely and utterly floored._ _

__“Sir?” Suddenly I realised I was being spoken to again. Bringing myself back to the present, I cleared my throat a little louder than I intended to and tried to act like nothing was amiss.  
“Is there something on my face?” The boy lifted up one of his hands, tracing it across his cheek so I almost let out a gasp. His eyebrows had furrowed with worry. “You’re staring awful hard.” Crap. Not only had I completely blown my introduction with this handsome stranger, he now knew that I had been staring at him.   
“I’m sorry,” I replied, thankfully managing to find words and placing the menu down flat on the counter so I couldn’t hide behind it, “I’m just not used to the accent yet.” My statement was half true. It was plainly obvious that I wasn’t around here, but southern accents had never been particularly dear to me. Until now.  
“Oh.” The boy blushed. BLUSHED. A thousand thoughts went through my brain at once, but I pushed them aside to avoid staring again.   
“I’d like to order.” The whispers over in the corner had started again, this time slightly louder, so I could almost make out the words. As I stabbed my finger on the picture of the milkshake I wanted, the server scribbled the order down on a notepad and smiled at me widely.  
“Coming right up!” _ _

__As he skipped off to complete the order, I almost felt like leaning forward on the counter, resting my cheek in the palm of my hand and gazing dreamily at him. Could this really happen to a person? As I watched him prepare the blender, scooping out the ice cream in big dollops, suddenly the image sprung into my mind of a life where we would run off together, live in a camper van by the sea and read stories to each other-_ _

__“Hongjoong?” The shock that ran through me was so violent that I fell off my chair. Hazel looked at me with questioning eyes, watching as I hastily righted myself and brushed down my suit - the girls in the corner now full blown talking about me to each other. “What are you doing?” He asked. For a second I didn’t know how to respond. What _was_ I doing? But then my years of experience clicked in.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” I pushed the menu towards him, tapping pointedly at the pictures, “I’m getting a milkshake.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
